delongofandomcom-20200213-history
List of Delongonian Cities
Below is a list of each Delongonian city. They are categorized by Province. Please Note: pages are in the work for each city. It is taking a lot of time. Please be patient. Thanks! New Adimoore South Matewood- 'The capital city of New Adimoore, it's primary industry has been the Film & Entertainment Industries. It is well known for being the "Second Generation Hollywood." It is located on Delongo's East Coast, and has a popualtion of 22.3 Million people (2011 census) '''North Matewood- '''Also known as the first Matewood, it is the area wher Lucas MacLennan and his tribe settled. It's economy has not being doing well lately until The Neverending Series (1987-2011) was shot just outside of North Matewood, making it a popular tourist attraction for fans. North Matewood is located to the North of Lake Matewood., just outside of the Eulize Forest. It has a population of 1.2 Million (2011 Census) '''Studio Hills- '''It was named after all of the Film Studios that are located there, and also for the large hills. It is well known for hosting Kondor Studios (owned by the Worldwide Broadcasting Corparation). It is a sister city to Los Angeles and South Matewood. It is located on the bottom left of South Matewood. It has a very dense population of 2.4 Million (2011 Census). '''Newville-' It is a South Matewood spin off city (SMSO), bordered by South Matewood, Reebok, Adison, and Sudson. It is very industrialized, and has a population of 890,000 (2011). 'Sudson-' Another SMSO, it is bordered by South Matewood, Newville, Adison, Union (tip), and the Port Lake. It has a population of 508,000 (2011). 'Fillvile- '''It is a southern SMSO, bordered by South Matewood, and is the closest city in New Adimoore to the province of Ryanby. 671,000 people live here (2011). '''Adison-' It is a western SMSO. It is one a the 'failing, falling few', a group of cities that are below the Delongonian Standard for Living. It has a population of 298,000 (2011). Bordered by Sudson, Newville, Reebok, Hornson, Union and the Port Lake (tip). 'Union- '''Named after it's most famous creation, the Union, it is one of the 'failing, falling few' cities. Bordered by Sudson (tip), Adison, Hornson, Miso, and the Port Lake. Population of 379,000.? '''Reebok-' Named after the famous brand, when they created thousands of jobs in the 1970s by opening several factories, it is known as one of the 'failing, falling few' cities. It is bordered by Moby, South Matewood, Newville, Adison, Hornson. Population of 560,000. 'Moby-' Moby is a heavily industrialized city along the Matewood River and the Atlantic Ocean. It is bordered by Reebok and South Matewood. It has a population of 900,000. 'Miso-' It is home to the third largest container port in New Adimoore (behind South Matewood and Moby). It is bordered by Port Lake, the Atlantic Ocean, Union. Hornson, Pers, and Pows. It has a population of 654,000. 'Hornson-? '''It is one of the oldest SMSO cities in the UMA. In the early 1900s it streached from the Matewood River to the Port Lake, today it is signifigantly smaller. It is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean, Reebok, Adison, Union, and Miso. It has a population of 1.2 million. '''Besa-' It is a small SMSO, bordered by the Port Lake, Pers and New Moore. It is best known for being one of the port capitals of the UMA. It has a population of 489,900. 'Pers-' It is another small SMSO, bordered by the Port Lake, Basa, New Moore, Pows, and Miso. It has a population of 350,000. 'Pows-' It is a small SMSO, bordered by the Atlantic Ocean, Calc, New Moore, Miso, Pers, and the province of Ryanby. It has a population of 170,000. 'Calc-' It is a small SMSO, it is the smallest city in New Adimoore. It is bordered by Pows, ? New Moore, Nim, and the province of Ryanby. It has a population of 149,000. 'New Moore-' New Moore is a major city along the Port River. It is bordered by the Port River, Besa, Pers, Pows, Calc and Nim. It has a population of 1.08 million. 'Nim-' Nim is a small city located at the edge of the UMA, and close to the edge of New Adimoore. It is also boredered by Calc and New Moore. It has a population of 97,000. Ryanby '''Oilman- '''The capital city of Ryanby, it is located on an island to the east of South Matwood. Oilman is well known for being the start of the Ronald Kay Blix takeover of Blix Island. It has a "near neverending supply of oil" and has developed a very secret "oil recipe" that takes decades to grow. The recipe had only been shared with Foxton. It has a population of 1.3 Million. '''Mindon- '''It is the first settling place on the actual Blix Island by Ronald Kay Blix's people. It is well known for being in a deep and large valley. It is the deepest point in all of Delongo. It was named for Mind On (Mind on reaching high). The city was founded by Ronald Kay Blix, but he never ruled the city. It has a population of 1.2 Million (2011 Census). '''Tays- A suburb city of Mindon, it has a population of 68,000. It is currently under going a possible merger with Mindon, that would take place in 2014. Calclyn Nimbus Calc- 'Until 2012 it as known as West Nimbus Calc. It is the capital city of Calclyn. It's prime industry is Manufacturing. It was very polluted until Ryan Rowling's Nimbus Calc Act was formed in 2008. Since then the Pollution has gone down significently. Nimbus Calc is the most poverty-striken area in all of Delongo. It has a population of 3.4 Million (2011 Census). '''East Nimbus Calc- '(-2012) It was entirely destroyed in the East Nimbus Calc Explosion (ENCE) on March 10th, 2012 at 11:14:42AM after two boats full of many bombs and destrovtive materials were hit into one another. Many say that this is because "History Repeats Itself", speaking of the Halifax Explosion, which was similar. It was surronded by large hills. East Nimbus Calc was hit most by Poverty out of every city in North America, ever since the Great Blix Depression. It had a population of 1.1 Million, the day it exploded. 'Outnyleon- '''It is debated whether or not it should be considered a city. It was taken over by the United Nations on September 23rd, 2011, and it was given to Delongo. In 2009 it had a population of 30 Million (according to their records) each of those people are currently in Area 409, to be taught about what our world is like. As these people were legally called "brainwashed" by the United Nations. Slowly, over the next few decades more and more of these people will be allowed to re-enter our culture, once they are approved. In 2011, it had a population of 250, all of whom are studying life in Outnyleon. Claymore Tri '''Foxton- '''Foxton is the fastest growing city in Delongo, one of the fastest growing cities in the world. This is due to it's nearby Oil. "There is Oil everywhere". In 2009 a very large valley about 2 kilometers away from Foxton was found full up to the top of oil. It looked like "an oil lake" according to the Royal Canadian Mounted Police (RCMP). Oil is found "just about everywhere" on the western side of Tri Lake, until you reach the Claymore Mountains. In May 2012, a nature un-found Oil contianment beneath the Claymore Mountains exploded, into the South Side River, as it became overfull with oil. All of the oil is owned by the Foxton Government and the Delongoian Governement, which licenses out the land for mining and drilling. "If they don't harvest that oil, Foxton and Delongo (not to mention the world) will have a major Oil Spill crisis on it's hands, as the Tri Lake goes directly into the Atlantic Ocean. Foxton is the capitol city of the Claymore Tri. It has a population of over 1.4 million. '''Dimin- '''Dimin has a population of 600,000. It is located just on the Tri Lake. It's main industry is Manufacturing. It is well known as Ryan Rowling was born here. It has been known as a "neglected city". It is currently going under major architechtural renewel. Quad-Blix Area ''See the full article: Quad-Blix Area. 'South Blix - '''Holding a population of 58.7 million, it is the most populated city in the world. It is also the largest as well. It can be divided up into several sections. Rural South Blix, Eastern South Blix, Downtown South Blix, Central South Blix, Western South Blix, South Blix Island "The Island", and Northern South Blix "On-Land South Blix".It is located on a major island streching below the main Delongo Base, from the Princess Diana KIngdom to the East Point Mountains. It was founded by Ronald Kay Blix, and is named after him. It is the capital of the Quad-Blix Area. '''West Blix- '''West Blix is a popular city competing with West New London for the "next South Blix title". It has a population of 15.2 million. It is located on a island North to South Blix. '''East Blix- '''East Blix is a city, mainly residential for people working in either South Blix or West Blix. The population has been on the incline in the past few years. It currently has a population of 4.3 Million. It is located on the Delongo Base. '''North Blix- '''It has a population of 800,000. Until April 2012, it was known for "locking people into the city". People had limited rights and freedoms. It is known that it was controlled by Outnyleon. On April 9th, 2012, the government fell by citizen protest. In July 2012, the wall separating North Blix from Delongo was burnt down. '''Scorch Island- '''The island is located in between South Blix and Nova Scotia. It can only be accessed by boat, Express Subway or the Ryan Rowling Memorial Bridge. It is an incredibly popular tourist attraction, and is considered to be a part of South Blix. Stats.del has not released data for Scorch Island alone. They have plans to do so after the 2012 census. '''Coasttown- '''This city is situated north of West Blix, along the Jae River, and the Maple Strait. It has a population of 975,000. The city was founded when North Blix invaded Claymore Tri in 1893, in order to hide from the invaders. The city was protected by a small mountain range, but as the city expanded, the mountains are now Downtown Coasttown. '''New Calgary- '''The city is a major hub city of the Urban Blix Area. It has a population of 3.4 million. It was created in the 1930s, as people from Western Canada moved to the BRM in hopes of better jobs. '''New Blix- '''New Blix was created in the 1940s, as a major city in support of supporting Britain in World War II. It became/is the miltary hub of Delongo. It has a population of 1.2 million. '''Staed- '''Staed is a South Blix spin-off city. Over 80% of it's population work in South Blix or West Blix. It has a population of 3.7 million. '''North Morris- '''North Morris decided to separate when the town of Morris claimed that they "didn't need them". North Morris rapidly took off as a major South Blix spin-off city after the Great Blix Depression. It has a population of 654,000. '''Jala- '''Known as the English cultural hub of Delongo, it is an incredibly multicultural city in the Urban Blix Area. It has a population of 1.9 million. '''Colov- '''Home of the Delongonian Dept. of Health, it is a major hospitality city. Created in 1914 as protest of the BRM against supporting Britain in WWI. It has a population of 1.1 million. '''Bridgetown- '''A city that was named after it's primary industry... bridge making. It has a population of 500,000. '''Lauville- '''With a population of 230,000, it is a spin-off city of South Blix. '''Morris- '''Morris is a small "fail-city", which separated from North Morris, and has been struggling ever since. It has a population of 300,000. '''Hali- '''Named after the Halifax Regional Municipality. It has a population of 93,000. '''Canville-' Harbour View 'Sienfield- '''It is the capital city of Harbour View. It has a population of 9.3 million. It hosted the 2012 Earth Got Talent Competition, but it was interrupted by a Outnyleon terrorist attack. It's main industry is the Shipping industry, as it is located along the Oilman Harbour. '''Ferry Hills- '''It is known as "the tourist destination" of Delongo. Mainly for the fact that it was the only location where you could access the Worldwide Complex by ferries and crusises or Express Subway. In April 2012 the Worldwide Complex closed, on schedule and the economy has been going downhill. Summer 2012 has been the worst tourist season since 1958. It has a population of 3 million. According to a recent survey, much of the population has plans to move to South Blix or West New London. Nicholas Grey of the WWBC and Blixium, was born here. '''Nouvelle Montreal Nord- '''It has a population of 990,000. It is a french-speaking city, one of the two in Delongo. It is very well known for being home to the Delongonian Symphony Orchestra. It will be hosting the 2017 Earth's Got Talent along with Nouvelle Montreal Sud. It has been arranged to host the Opening and Closing ceremonies in the Stadium a Nouvelle Montreal, which is located on Rue Maclean, which is only 0.2 km from Nouvelle Montreal Sud. '''Nouvelle Montreal Sud- '''Is well known for being the "creation place" of Synronized Dancing. It has a talented population of 2.1 Million and is located along the Oilman Harbour. It will be co-hosting the 2017 Earth's Got Talent. Independance Toll '''Princess Diana Kingdom-' It is the capital of the Independance Toll. It has a population of 1 million. It is located in the previous location of Rupertland. It is the oldest place of settlement in Delongo. It was renamed the PDK after Princess Diana's death. It is located on the North West Island of Delongo. '''West New London - '''It is the capital city of Delongo, and is known as the "Governmental Capital of the World", It is also home to bTECK and the Delongo Board Organization, including the primary meeting place of the Delongo Board. It has a population of 14.9 million. It is in the competition for the "next South Blix" with West Blix. It is also known as the next Silicon Valley. It has a major underground city, in which 4 million live. '''East New London- '''It is located on the Delongo Base. It has a population of 1.2 million, most of which work in West New London. East New London is undergoing plans to go under architectural renewel by the Delongo Ministry. '''Oceanview- '''It is the newest city in Delongo, located along the Northern coastline. It has a population of 900,000. It is located on the Delongo Base, and is well known for it's universities. Blix Meadows Blix Meadows has no cities to date. It's capital is Mainview (a town). Justaling Province '''Justlynn- '''It is the capital and southernmost point of the Justaling Province. It has a population of 47,000, which makes it the most populated area in the Province. It is considered to be the southernmost point of th Baffin Bay. Its primary industries are tourism, oil, and mining. It is located on the Habubaladee Island. Its primary languages are English followed by Ancient Guslan. It is served by the Justaling International Airport. '''Allenew- It is the northernmost settlement/point in Delongo. It is the most populated city in the Artic Circle. It has a population of 42,000, of which 20,000 leave during the winter months, generally to Justlynn, due to the incredibly cold weather. Traditionally they would walk to Justlynn, but today 1/3 of the population drive. It is located in the incredibly popular Allenew National Park, which recieves over a million tourists a year. It is located on the Luxinberg Island. Its primary industries are tourism and mining. Its primary languages are English, New Guslan, and Ancient Guslan. It is served by a seasonal Joshua D. Hamilton International Airport. '''NanView- '''It is a settlement located on the Harry Mile Island.